Adiós, en soledad
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: Hay momentos que el hilo rojo del destino no es capaz de unir a dos almas. La pareja que tanto se había amado, nunca pudo decirlo abiertamente y cuando al fin fueron capaces de hacerlo... ya no eran libres. A veces el amor debe terminar sin tener la oportunidad de existir.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

El Colegio François-Dupoint era uno de los más distinguidos, no sólo en París sino en todo el país galo. Sus catedráticos eran reconocidos y los alumnos debían esperar una larga lista para ser admitidos.

Incluso el actual alcalde de la ciudad lo sabía y por eso había inscrito a su hija desde antes que ella naciera, aunque apenas pudo ingresar hasta que la pequeña tenía once años. El colegio se guardaba el derecho de admisión, a veces no era sólo que sus padres otorgaran innumerables donativos, no, los alumnos debían ser expertos en alguna rama.

Todos tenían un don que era bien explotado por el Colegio para que su fama siguiera creciendo.

Sin embargo, la constante participación de los padres era necesaria. Muchos, eran obligados a suspender algunas citas en su apretada agenda para asistir a la reunión semestral. No importaba a que empresario, dignatario, político o socialité debían ver, nada era más importante que la educación de sus hijos, de lo contrario los jóvenes iban a regresar a lista de espera.

Así era François-Dupoint, su fama lo precedía y podía darse ciertos lujos y obligar a las personas a hacer cosas que no quería, aunque… algunos esperaban la cita.

Muchos de los padres veían esa oportunidad de reunión como una reunión de negocios. Se podían conocer entre ellos y muchas de esas conversaciones solían terminar como un negocio que atraía ganancias a ambas partes.

Otros tantos, solo querían conocer a los padres de los chicos que estaban alrededor de sus vástagos, así sabrían de qué familia provenían y si eran buena influencia para sus hijos. Ese año, la profesora encargada de toda esa reunión, fue la profesora asesora de la clase 2, salón 1: Mademoiselle Bustier. Era la primera vez que estaba encargada de todo y quería mostrar sus aptitudes a los presentes. Para su buena fortuna los padres de cuatro de sus alumnos le habían ayudado de buena gana: El alcalde había dispuesto el mejor salón de eventos de la ciudad y la seguridad más férrea liderada por otro de los padres de los alumnos, el oficial Raincomprix. Los bocadillos habían sido hechos por la célebre chef del Grand Hotel de París y la mesa de postres por el matrimonio de pâtissière reconocidos en toda la ciudad.

—Señores Dupain-Cheng, agradezco su apoyo de todo corazón. —Admitió la profesora que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al ver como los padres ingresaban al salón ataviados con sus mejores galas.

—Fue todo un placer, Miss Bustier. Nada es tan pequeño o tan grande cuando se trata de mi Marinette. —Admitió en modo risueño Tom Dupain estrechando la mano de la profesora.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias por la mesa de postres. Es hermosa y se ve de mucha calidad además que lucen deliciosos.

—Oh, profesora. Hacemos lo que podemos y es con mucho cariño. —Admitió Sabine Cheng en tono tranquilo.

La profesora se despidió de ellos invitándolos a pasar mientras daba la bienvenida a otros padres. Era como si la crema y nata de la sociedad estaba en ese salón. Joyas, esencias, trajes y vestidos de diseñador, bebidas de la más alta calidad y la música más exquisita era lo que rondaba el lugar.

Los grupos fueron formándose y las risas así como las bebidas circularon entre los presentes.

Era una noche tardía que el calor no permitía disfrutar del todo. Cerca de los campos Elíseos, un auto estaba atascado en la avenida, el tráfico era pesado y no daba muestras de avanzar. La pareja que estaba dentro del auto estaba molesta, cada uno viendo al lado contrario para evitar ver a su interlocutor.

—Te dije que esto es una completa estupidez. —gruñó el hombre. —No es más que perder mi tiempo, tuve que cancelar varias cit-

—No mientas. —interrumpió la mujer. —Nathalie me dijo que estabas libre.

—Puedo perder mi tiempo de mejores formas.

—Gabriel, es por nuestro hijo; por una vez en tu vida, deja de pensar en ti y puedes pensar en él. —gritó la bella mujer que trataba de acomodarse el adorno de su vestido.

—¡No me interesa! Esta reunión es estúpida, todos los que estarán ahí son estúpidos, alguien como yo no debería involucrarse con escorias como esas. —refunfuñó el hombre mientras limpiaba sus lentes con el pañuelo que llevaba en la bolsa del saco.

—Gabriel, yo sé que lo que menos te interesa es Adrien, pero es tu hijo… trata al menos de involucrarte un poco. —rogó en tono conciliador la mujer.

—Charlotte. —volteó el hombre. —Estas reuniones son una pérdida de tiempo, ¡qué se dediquen a instruir a Adrien y dejen de molestarme! ¡Soy un hombre ocupado!

—Gabriel. —La mujer detuvo las palabras que estaban a punto de estallar, soltó un suspiro. —Olvídalo.

Las peleas como esas eran cosa de todos los días dentro del matrimonio Agreste. Llevaban veinte años de casados y jamás habían llegado a una armonía. Creyeron que con la llegada de un hijo todo se relajaría y tal vez fueran una verdadera familia, pero cuando algo está mal desde el principio a veces se involucran a inocentes como un intento desesperado para solucionarlo.

Adrien trataba de cumplir los altos estándares que su padre ponía sobre él, tal como el padre de Gabriel lo había hecho para con él, pero jamás era suficiente, la perfección nunca era suficiente.

Para Gabriel Agreste, el magnánimo diseñador oriundo de París y una estrella en todo el mundo, su familia era una imagen para que no se viera tan inhumano como todos pensaban. La fotografía de "perfecta familia" era a veces necesaria para el negocio.

Charlotte era una historia distinta, era la imagen de la esposa perfecta: bella, inteligente, extrovertida, de familia de renombre, con una herencia lista para que cualquier pusiera sus manos sobre ella, pero, como todas las mujeres de sociedad; infeliz, muy infeliz.

Tardaron años en casarse, años en tener a Adrien y años en tratar de llevarse bien, pero nunca lo hicieron. Suspiraba más con los años, viendo como la imagen infantil del matrimonio se había esfumado entre sus manos. Lo único propio era su hijo, Adrien… él era el único que la mantenía cuerda o de lo contrario no hubiera dudado en terminar con todo eso. Sus ojos verdes ya no podían derramar lágrima alguna, ya no había. Los primeros años de su matrimonio lloraba a todas horas pero con el tiempo la resignación la convirtieron en su presa favorita.

Gabriel era otra historia, no la odiaba, tampoco le desagradaba pero de algún modo no quería pasar tiempo con ella o su hijo; Gabriel Agreste se enfrascó en su trabajo, cosechando éxitos profesionales, uno tras otro. No se dio cuenta cuando el bebé que recibió en el hospital se había convertido en un chico de dieciséis años. Nada había pasado como lo había planeado, nada había salido como pensó, nada era como lo soñó.

Anhelos, sueños, ideales… todo lo que había ideado en su juventud se había esfumado de entre sus dedos, como arena. No quería hacerles daño pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Quería a Adrien, pero algo en él no permitía amarlo.

Llegaron al salón casi a la mitad del evento, ambos enojados. Era la misma historia cuando debían ir juntos a algún lugar. Charlotte se adelantó, en cuanto el valet parking abrió la puerta, la mujer de cabellos rubios tomó su bolso, su abrigo y subió la escalinata a toda velocidad. Ya no quería mantener la imagen la esposa perfecta de la casa Agreste.

Gabriel se quedó en la limosina otro rato, el chofer esperaba órdenes así como el valet parking pero el hombre estaba inmóvil. El diseñador se había quitado las gafas, su perfecto peinado hacia atrás con fijador hacia que su cabello pareciera de otro color además que las canas comenzaban a adornarlo. Sus finos rasgos se habían endurecido, sin muestra de sonrisa alguna, no recordaba cómo hacerlo, había pasado mucho tiempo sin que algo lo hiciera feliz.

Salió del auto y en vez de dirigirse al auditorio, optó por dar una ligera caminata en el parque cercano. A pesar de la hora varias parejas caminaban por las veredas adoquinadas, tuvo envidia. ¿Hacia cuanto que no se sentía enamorado? ¿Hace cuánto sintió "mariposas en el estómago"? ¿Hace cuánto había sido feliz?

Se quitó la levita del smoking, se aflojó el moño que adornaba su cuello y se despeinó. Si alguien no sabía cómo era sentirse infeliz, sólo era necesario conocer a Gabriel Agreste. Se sentó en una de las bancas, dejándose caer pesadamente, levantó la vista y vio la cima de Torre Eiffel con la luna detrás. Una bella imagen, lo único que recordaba era sentirse libre cuando estaba en la cima de esa estructura… ¿cuántos años habían pasado?... Los mismos de su última sonrisa, los mismos de cuando se enamoró por primera y única vez.

Su primer amor había terminado como empezó: como un desastre. La había conocido en la entrada de la facultad de ciencias sociales en la universidad. Su cabello negro que con la luz del sol destellaba en tonos azulados, sus ojos que tintineaban como zafiros, su piel nívea y suave que se erizaba cuando entraba en contacto con sus dedos, cuando él la acariciaba; el hecho de sentir esa descarga eléctrica…

—Veinticinco años. —Murmuró el hombre enterrándose los dedos en el cabello. —Veinticinco años desde la última vez que la vi, la última vez que sonreí.

Tantos años extrañándola, tantos años cansado de la vida que no pidió, de experimentar una vida impuesta, de vivir en su miseria ¿qué le había hecho ella para que la vida que antes había aceptado resignado ahora le parecía una pesadilla? Ya no importaba llorar sobre el agua derramada.

Se levantó, se acomodó el smoking, se peinó con los dedos y volvió a poner su rostro sin emoción alguna, la seriedad le quedaba, así nadie adivinaría lo infeliz que era. Regresó al recinto, donde la música clásica se abría paso entre el silencio de la zona.

—Marinette, no coman sólo golosinas, está bien dile a Alya que su mamá le manda saludos, no se duerman tarde, yo creo que llegamos en unas dos horas, buenas noches.

Gabriel vio de reojo a una mujer de estatura pequeña que hablaba por teléfono. La fémina estaba ataviada con un vestido de corte oriental en color rojo con flores negras, el cabello negro de estilo corto y una camelia adornándolo. La mujer absorta en su teléfono chocó contra él, empujándolo ligeramente.

—Lo lamento. —Se excusó —Lo siento, estaba distraída.

—Lo que me faltaba, que alguien más echara a perder mi arruinado humor. —Bufó molesto, acomodándose el smoking.

—Me excuse con usted, sólo choqué no es como si se hubiera accidentado. —El tono de Sabine mostraba cierto enojo, era justo; no causó algo más grave.

—No me interesa, por menos he demandado a varias personas. ¿Crees que me detendría?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Sabine rodó los ojos en tono de fastidio. —¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me arrodille y suplique tu perdón? Si es así te equivocaste de persona.

La mujer asiática ignoró al diseñador y regresó al auditorio guardando su celular en su bolso de mano. Dicho movimiento hizo enfurecer a Gabriel, nadie, absolutamente nadie era capaz de ignorarlo y dejarlo hablando solo.

—Puedo destruirte si-

—¿Si qué? —desafió la mujer al verlo a los ojos. —No sé qué demonios te pase pero tampoco me interesa. Si tuviste un mal día no es asunto mío, y tampoco seré la víctima que se deje amedrentar por ti.

Con un movimiento violento, se zafó del agarre el cual había disminuido, dejando a Gabriel confundido. El diseñador se sentía extraño, algo dentro de él había volcado en un cúmulo de emociones que creyó jamás volver a sentir, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se saldría del pecho, le faltaba el aire, sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo. Uno de los valet parking se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Gabriel no podía hablar ni siquiera podía emitir sonido alguno.

Hasta que un susurro se abrió paso entre el silencio.

—¿Bridgette?


	2. 1- La luna que nos vio

1.- La luna que nos vio.

Los rayos lunares bañaron a la figura femenina que caminaba de vuelta al recinto, mientras que el hombre seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. No, eso debía era una mentira, una ilusión, lo más cercano a una broma cruel.

Ese momento se dio cuenta que su cabello tenía el mismo resplandor, y sus ojos… aunque eran de un color diferente brillaban con la misma determinación.

Se negaba a creerlo, es que sencillamente no podía ser, era algo imposible. Si, tal vez tendría la misma edad y quizá luciría similar… si estuviera viva. Tenía que aceptarlo, soltar y liberar su alma de su recuerdo, ese recuerdo que era su aliciente y su mayor maldición.

Además, si ella estuviera viva, no hubiera permitido que se casara con una mujer que no ama. Ella hubiera visto cómo ganar, como recuperar su amor, el amor que hacia latir el corazón de ambos. No, esa mujer podría lucir como sería ella pero no lo era. No…

Era el exceso de trabajo, claro era culpa del estrés. La próxima pasarela estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él estaba a tope de responsabilidades por eso se imaginaba cosas. Ella había muerto, ella se llevó lo que alguna vez fue el amor en el corazón de Gabriel… ella era su todo y al no estar, él no era nada, nada más que un hombre resentido viviendo con la esperanza de que la vida acabara lo más rápido que pudiera para volver a encontrarla.

Quitó el rostro de sorpresa que tenía, debía volver a ser el magnánimo Gabriel Agreste, hacer acto de presencia, conversar con alguien y regresar a su estudio para seguir detallando su trabajo. Tenía que regirse por el guion en que estaba basada su vida. Sólo seguir un paso a otro, no salirse de la línea y listo.

Sabine ingresó al auditorio tratando de ocultar su enojo, sonriendo hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, quien estaba rodeado de los padres de los amigos de Marinette. Eran un grupo que se conocía muy bien y se llevaban de maravilla. Lejos de los negocios, sólo estaban ahí para pasar una buena noche. El curador del museo y padre de Allix los conocía muy bien, pues eran su primera referencia cuando había una celebración, algo similar pasaba con André Burgeois, pues aunque las hijas no se llevaban, no quería decir que los padres no lo hicieran.

Todos conversaban sobre lo bien que se había realizado el evento. Varias propuestas de negocios y contratos se habían cerrado esa noche. Algunas personas ya habían abierto la pista de baile, eran piezas ligeras con un tono bohemio.

Para Charlotte no se le hizo raro que su esposo no apareciera en casi toda la velada, era más bien lo típico que pasaba cuando no quería estar en un lugar. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces pensó en el divorcio, estaba cansada de vivir una mentira y otras tantas se arrepentía por el bien de Adrien, aunque no sabía si era lo mejor que un chico viera a sus padres juntos pero siempre peleando o separados y "remotamente bien". Le dio el último sorbo a su copa de champagne y se dispuso a irse cuando Gabriel apareció frente a ella.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido. —comentó en tono de fastidio. —o ¿el gran Gabriel Agreste debía hacer acto de presencia para que no se note como su matrimonio es una farsa?

—No tengo tiempo para eso ahora, Charlotte.—dijo el diseñador mientras buscaba entre los invitados aquellos ojos que lo perturbaron.

—Como quieras, yo me voy. Estoy cansada y ya no tengo humor para seguir fingiendo ser una esposa abnegada.

La rubia salió del recinto dejando atrás a su esposo. No se fue en la limosina, al contrario, tomó un taxi con la esperanza que la llevara lo más lejos de esa apatía que vivía día a día.

Gabriel ni siquiera le tomó importancia. Aunque su razón le gritaba que sólo se mentía, su corazón, volvió a latir después de verla. Ahí fue cuando la vio, en un grupo de personas que charlaban de lo más animados, era extraño escuchar risas en eventos como ese pero ese grupo era diferente.

—Oh, Monsieur Agreste, únase a nosotros. —gritó el alcalde. —Su esposa comentó que no había asistido, supongo que ella debe estar por aquí.

—Ella se sentía indispuesta y se tuvo que retirar. —dijo Gabriel minimizando la situación, tomó una de las copas que el mesero llevaba en la bandeja y entró al alegre círculo de padres. —No entiendo el por qué querría irse de una reunión tan agradable como esta.

—Bueno, me temó que no todos estamos tan acostumbrados a este tipo de fiestas que parecen más de negocios que otra —intervino el alcalde.

—Se equivoca, Monsieur Burgeois, cuando se encuentra la compañía y se tiene un serio objetivo, estas reuniones se nos hacen tan cortas. —comentó Sabine dando un sorbo a su bebida. —¡Qué más podríamos pedir! Un grato ambiente, aperitivos deliciosos y un pintoresco grupo que comparte el amor por nuestros hijos.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Sabine.

—Madame, temo que debo disculparme por

—Oh no se preocupe Monsieur Agreste. —interrumpió la mujer.

El corazón de Gabriel no hallaba calma, entre más la escuchaba hablar, entre más la veía se convencía que era ella. La edad había dejado huella en todos, pero apostaba su vida en que esa mujer era Bridgette Ohara, la única mujer que amó. Las sensaciones eran las mismas, inconscientemente su corazón lo estaba lanzando a ella.

—¿Hubo conflicto entre ustedes? —Preguntó la madre de Alya.

—Nada grave, sólo chocamos en la entrada. No sé porque Monsieur Agreste trajo el tema a colación. —comentó animadamente la mujer.

Aunque Sabine halló la oportunidad para salir de dicha conversación cuando su esposo le pidió bailar. Los asistentes encontraban a la pareja adorable y no era un secreto lo enamorados que lucían. El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng era la envidia y admiración para todos. Anhelaban llevarse bien con sus parejas, tanto como lo hacían ellos. El matrimonio que estaba al escrutinio de todos, ignoraba lo que decían los asistentes; se centraron en moverse suavemente al ritmo de las delicadas notas.

Los asistentes varones no tardaron en pedir alguna pieza a sus respectivas consortes y se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile.

Gabriel se quedó viendo a la pareja, mientras que sus manos temblaban, como si una oleada de ira lo llenara. Esto lo desconcertó por completo. ¿Por qué sentirse así por una mujer que acababa de conocer?

Su mente evocó lo vivido veintiséis años atrás, durante la fiesta invernal de la Universidad, la misma que tuvo en su primer año. Donde se sintió un poco culpable de haber rechazado a Bridgette y al verla en un rincón un poco fuera de lugar, se acercó a ella y le pidió un baile.

De vuelta a su presente, volteó a ver la luna que se asomaba por uno de los ventanales del lugar, la misma luna que vio a Bridgette y a él bailar aquélla noche era la misma que lo observaba en una camino total y tristemente diferente.

La alegría y lozanía de la chica de cabellos negros, le daba a su corazón cierta calidez, pero al ver a esa mujer, en brazos de ese hombre… lo hacía arden en furia.

Ese sentimiento lo desesperaba, lo hundía en una locura que creyó jamás experimentar. No podía sentirse así, ya no. Se evocó en lo importante, ahí estaba de nuevo la razón gritándoles que la única cosa que valía la pena esa noche era tener alguna promesa de contrato con alguno de los presentes.

Terminó su bebida y caminó hacia otro grupo que estaba compuesto por figuras de negocios. Si ya había perdido tiempo en asistir a ese lugar al menos debería salir de ahí con posibles inversionistas y negocios que lo llenaran de poder y dinero.

Entrada la noche, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, Gabriel se quedaría el tiempo que "esa mujer" estuviera ahí. Pasará lo que pasara debía saber más de ella.

—Me alegro que haya asistido Monsieur Agreste, Adrien estará muy feliz al saber que sus padres estuvieron aquí. —Una mujer de cabellos castaños, relativamente joven hizo que volviera a su realidad.

—¿Usted es? —Preguntó Gabriel de manera despectiva, lo que hizo que la mujer se arrepintiera de la forma tan amistosa en como lo abordó.

—Soy profesora de Adrien, además que tuve el honor de coordinar este evento.

—¿Puede decirme quien es la mujer de allá? —Gabriel señaló con su copa de champagne a la dirección donde estaba la fémina que tanto lo intrigó.

—Oh, ellos son Tomas Dupain y su esposa Sabine Cheng. —comentó la profesora.

—¿Sabine? —preguntó extrañado. —¿Sabe si ese es su nombre completo?

—Ahm, creo que si—titubeó la mujer. —Pero si gusta aquí tengo su tarjeta de presentación. —La profesora extendió, con mano temblorosa, el trozo de papel al diseñador quien no se negó en aceptarla.

Era una tarjeta sobria y elegante que anunciaba una pastelería. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al diseñador? Jamás había perdido la compostura y menos por una mujer.

Debía sacarla de sus pensamientos; llamó al chofer para que fuera por él, a lo que el hombre contestó que lo estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, a su orden se dirigiría al lobby del recinto.

En cuanto subió a su limosina, le pidió al cochero que diera una vuelta por la ciudad, aun no quería regresar a la mansión. En el lugar estaba Charlotte y Adrien, no tenía humor de verlos. Le ordenó que pasaran por los campos Elíseos y que lo llevara a la Torre Eiffel, para después esperar órdenes.

El hombre acató el requerimiento y lo dejó en el centro de la ciudad. Por la hora, ya no había muchas personas y la ciudad estaba tranquila. Gabriel encendió un cigarrillo y se dejó caer en una de las bancas que estaban en el sitio, frente a la imponente construcción. Bocanada tras bocanada de humo, quería que "Sabine Cheng" saliera de su mente, quería regresar a la apatía de antes, pero no podía.

Lo haría a la fuerza, tal como lo hizo con toda su vida: ignorar lo que sentía.

Al regresar a casa, fue directo a su estudio. El único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo. Para guardar las apariencias, ante los empleados de servicio y Adrien; Charlotte y Gabriel compartían habitación pero ella dormía en la cama mientras el dormitaba en el sofá. La sensación de pasar una buena noche de sueño había desaparecido hacia tantos años, lo único que podía hacer era dormitar dos o tres horas al día.

Apenas se quitó parte del smoking, contactó a su asistente. A Gabriel no le importaba la hora que fuera, Nathalie debía estar a su completa disposición 24/7 si quería conservar su empleo. Así a la media noche, la pobre mujer estaba en su casa atendiendo una video llamada de su jefe. Apenas y podía mantenerse despierta con la esperanza de no cometer error alguno que le costaría una seria llamada de atención al día siguiente.

Duró así las siguientes cuatro horas, investigando a los nuevos contactos que su jefe había conseguido en la reunión. Cuando Gabriel la vio casi dormida, le ordenó irse a dormir, "cansada no le servía de nada". La mujer trató de resistir, si no terminaba el trabajo en ese momento tendría el doble de actividades en unas horas más. Gabriel no era de los que rogaban, por lo que apagó el dispositivo.

Se recostó en el gran sofá que estaba a la mitad de su estudio y se colocó la manta sobre el torso. Estaba mareado, quizá por el alcohol, quizá por el estrés… ¡¿A quién engañaba?! Era por esa mujer de ojos grisáceos, si fueran azules podría confirmar su teoría: los rasgos similares, casi de la misma edad, pero con nombre diferente. ¿Podría ser Sabine Cheng su Bridgette Ohara?

Se repitió el nombre de la mujer hasta que concilió el sueño.

Al día siguiente, se despertó hasta que su asistente lo movió de su lecho. Nathalie, como todo el mundo, tenía prohibido entrar al estudio pero había asuntos que sólo él podía solucionar. Retrasó tanto eso e incluso quiso solucionarlos ella por su cuenta, para no despertarlo.

—Monsieur Agreste, por favor despierte. —susurraba la mujer, tratando de minimizar el enojo de su jefe.

—Nathalie, ¡¿qué rayos haces aquí?! —La voz adormilada de Gabriel apenas de escuchaba, estaba más somnoliento de lo que esperaba.

—Discúlpeme, pero tiene asuntos importantes y una junta a las cuatro. —el hilo de voz que salía de la boca de Nathalie no podía ser más bajo.

—Es temprano, falta para que sea la junta. —Gabriel se volvió a acomodar en su cama improvisada y hundiéndose en los cojines.

—De hecho la junta es en dos horas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Vociferó el diseñador —¡¿Quién se atrevió a cambiar el horario de la reunión sin avisar?!

—Señor, es que… —Hasta la aparente taciturnidad de Nathalie desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que debía decirle la verdad a su jefe. —son las dos de la tarde, ha dormido casi todo el día, Monsieur.

¡Esa era una insensatez! Decir que Gabriel Agreste dormía, era como decir que él era débil. Pensó que era una broma estúpida por parte de su asistente hasta que volteó a ver su reloj y por los rastros de sol que entraban por las pesadas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales… todo era cierto.

Se levantó y le ordenó a Nathalie que preparara todo, saldrían con rumbo a la empresa en media hora.

Ingresó rápidamente a su habitación para buscar un cambio de ropa y darse una ducha. Seguía sin creer que había dormido tanto tiempo. Eso no era común en él. No, algo no estaba bien con él, desde la noche anterior.

La junta le pareció monótona y absurda. Las mismas tonterías que los nuevos aspirantes a diseñador querían hacer. ¿Acaso no sabían que había reglas? La moda era un conjunto de reglas que nunca cambiaban, podría parecer algo liberal pero no por eso se cruzaban las líneas… palabras dichas por Bridgette, que estaban llenas de razón y verdad.

Debía superar esa obsesión. Sólo había un método para borrarse de la mente esa absurda idea que Sabine Cheng era Bridgette Ohara: hablando con ella, conociéndola para notar las abismales diferencias que debían haber entre una y otra.

Tenía que aceptarlo, Bridgette estaba muerta.


	3. 2 El oficio de olvidar

**2\. El oficio de olvidar**

¿Cómo sacarse una idea de la mente? Tratando de llenarte de trabajo.

Esa era la única respuesta a todo para Félix Gabriel Agreste. Para olvidar su vida, sus sentimientos, sus problemas, sus sueños; la única respuesta era trabajar.

La duda de saber si Sabine era Bridgette rondó por su mente varias semanas, hasta que las nuevas campañas, contratos, diseños, y el enorme tsunami de pendientes hizo que lo hiciera a un lado. Si, el dirigir una empresa y ser una imagen de poder en un rubro permitía que tus sensiblerías no te molestaran.

Después del trabajo tan arduo y extenso. Se pudo dar un tiempo. Aunque al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta que las cosas no le habían salido tan bien. Había cometido varios errores que amenazaron su tranquilidad. ¿Errores? ¿Gabriel Agreste había cometido errores? Era digno del inicio del Armagedón.

Los diseños tenían ligeros detalles que no los hacían perfectos. Los contratos tenían lagunas que el área de jurídico no podía cubrir y eso significarían pérdidas para la compañía. Las nuevas campañas no habían sido tan eficientes como se esperaban.

La constante revisión y vigilia de Gabriel hizo que el trabajo de los últimos seis meses fuera un desastre. Cuando algo comenzaba a afectar su labor debía ser arrancado de raíz. Tenía que hablar directamente con esa mujer. Preguntarle de frente si era Bridgette o si al menos la conocía.

Buscó en su tarjetero el nombre de la pastelería y la dirección. Salió a toda velocidad de la empresa y le pidió al chofer llevarlo a ese lugar. El hombre obedeció y se detuvo frente a la escuela Francois-Dupont.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?! —Gabriel no estaba para juegos. Le había ordenado que fueran a esa pastelería y que hacían frente a la escuela de Adrien.

—Usted me dijo, esta es la dirección. Creí que vendría por el joven Adri-

—¡Tú no crees nada! Te dedicas a obedecer, para eso te contrataste.

Ahora un simple chofer le quería cambiar la jugada. Aunque al ver hacia la otra calle, vio la fachada de la pastelería. La mujer de ascendencia oriental, se despedía de una clienta después de ayudarla a guardar algo en la parte trasera de una camioneta.

Tan cálida y tranquila como la había visto en la fiesta, bueno, como actuaba ante los demás. Debía exigirle respuestas, ese era su momento…

—¿Padre? ¿Viniste por mí?

Giro la vista hacia la ventana del vehículo, quien se asomaba por la misma era Adrien, quien lucía sorprendido ante la presencia de su progenitor. Era el primer gesto "amable" que tenía para con él, desde que se le permitió entrar al Colegio.

Entró lo más rápido posible al vehículo, a lado de su padre. El modelo estaba tan emocionado que no pudo evitar esconder su sonrisa. Tal vez era algo insignificante, pero su padre se había dado tiempo en su enorme agenda para pasar a recogerlo.

Ver el rostro de felicidad de su hijo, hizo que Gabriel se detuviera y sus ansías de búsqueda de respuesta se apagaran por completo. Adrien era fácil de leer, era un completo libro abierto; así que Gabriel no pudo destrozar su ilusión.

Tenía muchas cosas por arreglar en la empresa pero quizá sólo un minuto con él, sería suficiente. Él no tenía la culpa de su infelicidad, era una víctima tal como él, pero… ¿por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a Charlotte? Si se pareciera a él, lo vería como un reflejo de lo que él era, pero con esos enormes ojos verdes era un escrutinio constante para recordar que él no era hijo de la única mujer que amó.

Se dio por vencido en su misión y llamó a Nathalie para preguntarle por la agenda de Adrien, las únicas citas que debía atender eran sus clases de mandarín y de piano. Cambió un poco la agenda de Adrien, cancelando las clases y lo llevó a comer al que fuera su restaurante favorito.

La felicidad de Adrien era palpable. Gabriel lo notó. El conocer un poco a su hijo no era malo, sólo que era un poco tarde para hacerlo. En su mente era una mejor forma de evitar el desastre que llegaría. Si había evitado por tantos años que asistiera a la escuela, era para que no conociera a las personas y que no se topara con su propia "Bridgette". Si era la mitad de apasionado que él, terminaría escapándose con ella. Debía evitarlo, pero el chico también necesitaba entrar en contacto con las personas para aprender a manipularlas y persuadirlas, aunque la sensibilidad de Charlotte estaba muy arraigada en él.

Charlotte era la perfecta esposa, que se quedaba en el hogar atendiendo los problemas que la casa podía atraer. También trabajaba en la "Fundación Agreste", ayudando a orfanatos, animales, hospitales, escuelas. Si, Charlotte era una esposa conveniente, hermosa y dulce… pero no la amaba.

Después de alguna serie de preguntas y respuestas, Gabriel conoció más de Adrien. Era demasiado inocente y siempre pensaba bien de todos, incluso de su padre; se notaba que no estaba al tanto de todo lo que el hombre sentía por él y como se encargaría de marcarle un camino para que este no se molestara en ver que había más allá de los límites. Todo lo que estaba fuera del camino, era malo, porque les mostraría una vida a la que no podían aspirar, que no era para ellos.

Lo fue a dejar a casa y luego regresó al trabajo.

Ver la sonrisa de su hijo hacia que su corazón le doliera, primero por como lo lastimaría y segunda porque no le gustaba estar cerca de él sin recordarla a ella.

Pasaron los días y trató de contener esos pensamientos, pero eran más grandes de lo que esperaba. Jugueteaba con la tarjeta, varias veces marcó el número y colgó en cuanto alguien contestaba.

Cuatro meses después, estaba al borde de la locura, ya no podía mantener la compostura; debía saber quién era esa mujer. Contrató a algunos investigadores privados, quería saber todo de Sabine Cheng: sus horarios, sus antecedentes, sus antepasados, su familia, su trabajo, su vida completa la quería en un informe para cuando la semana terminara. Pagó una fuerte suma a cada uno de los cinco investigadores, para que lo hicieran bien y rápido.

Durante ese tiempo no pudo concentrarse, la última campaña de moda fue un desastre y sus inversionistas lo supieron y no se callaron. Su dirección y presidencia en la compañía estaban en juego. Ya se había involucrado demasiado en pensamientos inútiles. Si no podía hablar con ella, de manera directa, primero debía investigar.

En cuanto el viernes llegó, cinco sobres en completo hermetismo se colocaron frente a él, en su escritorio. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo que lo sospechado fuera verdad y no sabría lo que haría con la verdad, no sabía qué hacer cuando lo supiera. Guardó los sobres en el fondo de su escritorio y continuó con su trabajo.

Soportó la tentación alrededor de un mes. Gabriel Agreste tenía una voluntad de acero pero esa mujer lo convertía en masa moldeable al tacto. Un día ya no pudo, abrió el sobre tan desesperado que rompió sin querer unas hojas, devoró una a una las palabras como tratando de calmar la sed con una gota de agua, pero no encontró lo que esperaba.

En resumen: Sabine Cheng, cuyo nombre original era Xian Mei; era una huérfana que encontraron en las calles de Chicago hacía cuarenta años, cuando la menor apenas contaba con tres años de vida.

Nadie sabía nada de ella, así que los servicios infantiles no podían deportarla a China, pues bien podría ser una niña de padres nacionalizados en Norteamérica, pues hablaba inglés, a su corta edad.

La ingresaron a un orfanato y se quedó ahí hasta los diez años, cuando se escapó y estuvo buscando fortuna en todo el territorio Norteamericano. Con sólo algunos papeles que confirmaban su identidad y siempre una cantidad ínfima de dinero para sobrevivir, por lo que era algo común que robara a los transeúntes-

A los dieciocho años estaba en Nueva York, trabajando en una empresa de limpieza de edificios, donde ingresaban inmigrantes ilegales ya que no pedían documentación o estudios, algo perfecto para ella. Aunque no lo suficiente para hacerla cambiar de manías.

Al parecer la habían despedido ese día por robar algunas pertenencias, su día había terminado peor de lo que esperaba pues durante ese tiempo hubo un evento terrorista en la ciudad y ella quedó atrapada en los escombros.

Ingresó al hospital y después de estar en coma algunas semanas despertó perdiendo la memoria. No sabía comer, hablar, o ir al sanitario. Las cosas más básicas y comunes como el dominio de su propio cuerpo ya no eran de su conocimiento. Sin comprensión de la vida ni de su propio pasado, era una carga para cualquiera.

Estuvo al cuidado de muchos médicos pero la chica no parecía tener dinero o mínimo seguro, por lo que lo siguiente en la lista era echarla a la calle o llamar a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de ella.

Sin embargo, en las tragedias usualmente alguien aparece para equilibrar la balanza. Su salvadora se mostró con bata blanca: La doctora Marie Annette Cheng. Una experta en el ramo de la neurología, mujer de sesenta años que formaba parte de la mesa directiva del hospital y jefa del área, llegó a encariñarse con esa chiquilla que no rebasaba la mayoría de edad. Había sufrido quemaduras en gran parte del cuerpo tanto que hasta sus huellas digitales se habían borrado. La doctora se ofreció a pagar por su estadía en el hospital.

Hablaba con ella todos los días, enseñándole las cosas más básicas. La joven huérfana despertó el instinto maternal de la doctora. Quien después de mucho trabajo logró obtener registros de ella, aunque solo tenía su nombre y los documentos del orfanato. Una vez que la joven comenzó a tener dominio de su mente y cuerpo, la doctora inició los trámites para llevársela a su ciudad natal: París.

La doctora Cheng, era francesa de nacimiento pero realizó sus estudios en Estados Unidos, ahí se quedó por los últimos veinte años, era hora de retirarse y regresar a su país. Se casó dos veces pero se había divorciado del primero y el último esposo murió unos años antes. No tuvo hijos, le estorbaban en su carrera, aunque su perspectiva cambio al entrar en contacto con la chiquilla.

Una hija recién nacida a los sesenta años, sería una burla e irresponsabilidad, aunque una chica de dieciocho años que trataba de recuperar sus conocimientos parecía más acorde a la vida de la doctora.

Xian Mei al ser mayor de edad, pudo tomar la decisión de ser adoptada por la mujer que también tenía nacionalidad americana. Después de una par de trámites, la Doctora Marie pudo llevarse a la joven como su hija pero esta vez bajo el nombre Sabine Cheng, todo fue más fácil pues no tenía registros de educación más que el quinto grado de primaria.

La doctora le dio un hogar a la joven chica que no recordaba nada de su vida, más lo que habían dicho que era huérfana y vivió en un orfanato. Le costó trabajo aprender francés, pero fue acoplándose. La matriculó en clases para que pudiera completar sus estudios, aunque la capacidad mental de la chica era asombrosa. No solo recordó como satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, sino que su adaptación a su idioma natal, ni que decirse para las materias de la escuela.

La joven Sabine Cheng era un prodigio… que no recordaba nada de su vida. Aunque era para ella más fácil empezar desde cero.

La Doctora Marie la presentó con sus íntimos amigos, la familia Dupain quien había contado con sus servicios cuando su único hijo Tomas Dupain había sufrido un accidente similar. Los chicos se hicieron amigos casi de inmediato, ella enseñándole inglés y él, francés. Tras conocerse, no pasó mucho para que se hiciera pareja, se comprometieran y se casaran.

Cuatro años después Sabine tuvo a su única hija. Tom optó por abrir una pequeña panadería en vez de la carrera de negocios que sus padres habían elegido y ahora eran conocidos por sus creaciones las cuales eran una visita obligada en París.

No era la respuesta que Gabriel esperaba, no era nada de lo que quería. Adjunto al reporte venían los horarios, el círculo de amistades, los hobbies de la mujer, sus gustos, citas médicas…todo, pero no lo que Gabriel quería.

Uno a uno abrió los sobres y la información era similar, hasta que en uno de ellos se anexaba una fotografía de la joven Sabine. Con el cabello a medio hombro, no mayor a los veinte años… era ella. Era Bridgette Ohara, su compañera de universidad.

Pero no lo recordaba.

Debía escuchar su versión, era ella. Por un momento creyó que quizá Bridgette tuvo una hermana gemela, pero las edades eran distintas, Bridgette era un año más grande que Sabine. En vez de encontrar respuestas se encontró en un océano de preguntas.

¿Cómo podría saber si la chica que amaba era la misma mujer que había mandado a investigar?

Llamo a su asistente, debían hacer los preparativos de la próxima reunión para la temporada, necesitarían un servicio de catering y ya sabía a quién se lo encargaría. Nathalie, la asistente de Gabriel, le dijo que no era necesario buscar un nuevo servicio, ellos tenían un contrato con los mejores...

—¡No lo entiendes! —Vociferó —Ellos se han convertido en lo mejor de París, ¡¿Acaso esta empresa no es lo mejor de este país?!

—Pero Monsieur...

—¡Haz tu trabajo, que para eso te pago! —gritó y después se sentó. Nathalie sabía que eso significaba "Lárgate, tienes órdenes que acatar". —Nathalie, quiero tener una reunión con ellos para cerrar el trato. —Comentó el hombre antes que la pobre asistente fuera capaz de salir huyendo del lugar. —Si en verdad es lo que creo, necesito respuestas.

Nathalie se comunicó con ellos, amablemente Tom Dupain le dio a entender que ellos no contaban con ese servicio eran más bien Pâtisserie artesanales. Si habían realizado la mesa de postres para la reunión de la escuela fue por una súplica especial de la profesora de Marinette. La asistente le dio a entender que la paga sería increíblemente buena pero requerían que trabajaran con ellos.

—¡De verdad Monsieur Dupain! Un contrato con nosotros los haría famosos en nuestra industria.

—Me temo que deberé disculparme con ustedes pero no es por el dinero, sencillamente no trabajamos ese rubro. —El hombre, que siempre había sido un derroche de dulzura, no sabía cómo decirles que no. —Lo siento mucho.

Nathalie sabía que una respuesta negativa para Gabriel Agreste era algo parecido al suicidio, él debía conseguir lo que quisiera cuando lo pidiera.

La asistente llamó día tras día, tenía que convencerlos, no sabía para que los quería su jefe; quizá sólo era uno de sus tantos caprichos. Su infeliz vida familiar debía ir empeorando para que a ella la hiciera trabajar en cosas aparentemente imposibles.

Fueron tantas las llamadas que Sabine se cansó y su siempre educada y dulce manera de responder fue desapareciendo; la última llamada se resumía en "deje de marcar, no vamos a trabajar con ustedes".

Gabriel explotó cuando escuchó aquella respuesta y más de la mujer que le interesaba desenmascarar. ¿Qué debía hacer para acercarse a esa familia?

Hastiado de esa insana obsesión que lo atormentaba, había olvidado cuando fue la última noche que durmió en casa. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a su esposa o a su hijo. Nathalie era quien lo mantenía al tanto pero siempre ignoraba sus palabras cuando sacaba a colación algún tema que involucrara a Adrien que no fuera de su trabajo de modelo.

A eso se refería Gabriel cuando dijo que Adrien pensaba bien de todos, hasta de él. El joven debía sufrir lo mismo que su progenitor había vivido en su juventud. Estaba seguro que Adrien se convertiría en alguien similar a él, con el mismo camino trazado era obvio que terminaría con el mismo desenlace: casado con una mujer conveniente, trayendo al mundo a un heredero. ¿Felicidad? Eso era para los débiles y un lujo que los hombres de negocios no podían darse.

Ya había aceptado su destino, ya se había resignado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir su vida, ganar tanto dinero, poder y hacerse un nombre hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaran para siempre. ¿Por qué el recuerdo de Bridgette lo seguía?

Los recuerdos eran su peor enemigo. La sonrisa resplandeciente de la chica, sus expresivos ojos azules que brillaban como lo más hermoso que había visto y llenaban de calidez su corazón, ese corazón que durante los últimos veinticinco años se congeló esperando dejar de latir para siempre y unirse a ella, en un lugar donde las clases sociales no los molestaran, un lugar donde nadie le prohibiera amar, un lugar donde nadie le impusiera un camino.

Un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ahogándolo del cumulo de emociones que tenía prohibido salir o mínimo dar ese sentido de existir. Él era Gabriel Agreste, el mejor diseñador de Europa, se había formado una reputación y ahora las lágrimas circulaban por sus mejillas. Él no podía llorar, él no debía llorar. Si su padre lo viera, probablemente le gritaría lo débil que era; "El eslabón más patético y débil que la familia Agreste había formado". ¡Qué Adrien agradeciera su indiferencia y no el infierno que el anterior jerarca de la familia había tenido para con él!

—¿Monsieur Agreste?

—¡¿Quién demonios te permitió entrar a mi oficina?! —la voz gutural que salió de si lo asustó y aterró a su asistente. La mujer de cabello obsidiana se petrificó en la puerta, no sabía si regresar por sus pasos o entrar y recibir el regaño. Gabriel no la volteó a ver, se quedó observando la ciudad desde la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio. La misma ciudad que debía estar a sus pies, sólo con esa condición podría morir tranquilo, cumpliendo la maldición de su apellido y trascender para unirse a ella.

Bridgette… ¿qué le había hecho esa mujer? Esos veinticinco años se había preguntado cómo hubiera sido su vida con ella. Quizá sería el hombre más dichoso, con una mujer que lo quería y lo adoraba como su única razón de existir… como ella lo sería para él.

Charlotte había sido conveniente, tal como lo sería Chloé Burgeois para Adrien. De buenas familias que aumentarían los ingresos de la casa Agreste. El amor no era necesario, no lo había sido para generaciones pasadas. Debía apresurarse para entablar un matrimonio concertado entre su hijo y la hija del alcalde, antes que Adrien se enamorara de alguien, ese estúpido sentimiento sólo molestaba.

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? —Sentía la presencia atemorizada de su asistente, le fastidiaba que alguien interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

—E-es que, ahm, el Colegio del joven Adrien le pide que sea juez e-

—No me interesa. —intervino en cuanto escuchó algo que tenía que ver con su hijo. —Si no hay nada más importante, retírate. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Sí, lo siento.

¡Estúpidas reglas de ese estúpido Colegio! ¿No podían centrarse en instruir a Adrien y dejarse de tonterías?

¿Se comportaría igual si Adrien, en vez de ser hijo de Charlotte lo fuera de Bridgette?

Lo intentó, de verdad que intentó imaginarse que ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada. Soñaba que la mujer azabache lo había concebido, que había nacido de su vientre y se imaginaba que podía verla en la sala de la casa con el bebé en brazos.

Si así hubiera sido, él se hubiera quedado en casa todo el tiempo que fuera necesario sólo para ver la sonrisa que ella pusiera, llegar esa mansión sólo para escuchar sus risas melódicas, verla tarararear las canciones que tanto amaba mientras arrullaba a su hijo… pero eso nunca fue, eso jamás pasaría. Adrien se parecía a Charlotte, verlo a él era ver los planes de su padre hechos realidad: quitarle todo e imponer lo "conveniente".

Estaba por analizar los reportes de ventas del trimestre cuando uno de los sobres que había enviado los detectives cayó al suelo, Gabriel los levantó con fastidio pero encontró algo que podría quitar la duda que rondaba su mente… una fotografía de una adorable chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros, era una versión parecida a Bridgette y era obvio si la jovencita era la hija de Sabine Cheng.

Leyó el nombre que estaba detrás de la foto: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ese nombre… llamó a Nathalie por el intercomunicador para preguntarle por esa chica, así la asistente le recordó que la joven había ganado el concurso de bombines, Gabriel buscó entre los archivos y encontró los diseños, era un talento similar al de Bridgette, tenía los mismos trazos, ideas… ¿cómo evitar pensar en Bridgette si había una mujer parecida a ella y con una hija parecida?

En ese instante, su mente comenzó a formar un agradable plan. Si es tal "Sabine" no iba a él, la obligaría a hacerlo atrayendo a su hija.

* * *

Originalmente ya había dado por muerto este fanfic, pero lo termine y jamás lo publiqué...

Que más da!

Lean y sufran sobrinas/os


	4. 3- Flor que se desangra, amor

**3.- Flor que se desangra, amor.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng asistía en la misma escuela que Adrien y para su beneplácito, también en el mismo salón. Un dejá vú atacó a Gabriel pero no se quedaría pensando mucho en eso, el saber que un Agreste, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules y la amiga de la infancia del chico Agreste estuvieran en un mismo lugar y se conocieran era un poco desconcertante pues se volvía a repetir la historia.

Esperaba que Adrien no se enamorara de la chiquilla o terminaría muy mal para ambos.

—Nathalie, lo que sea para lo que me pidieron en el Colegio de Adrien, acepta y anótalo en la agenda.

Soltó mientras salía de la oficina con rumbo a su casa. Debía tomar una ducha algo que le ayudaría a planear las circunstancias de su plan. Cada cosa que formara parte de su plan, tenía que ser medida con suma precaución para no fallar. Su obsesión tenía que terminar, por su bien.

—Padre…

La voz de Adrien interrumpió su entrada a casa. Después de observarlo un rato, se dio cuenta que él sería el puente perfecto entre esa niña y la madre de la misma.

—Me pidieron que fuera juez en algo de tu colegio. —resonó su voz en el hall.

—¿Si? Ahm, no sabía, lo siento si te molestó, padre. —El susurro de su hijo le incomodaba. ¿Por qué no podía tener más carácter? Plantarle cara, tal como él lo había hecho con su padre, aunque cedió cuando Bridgette desapareció, ya no había nada por pelear.

—Si. Estaré en mi despacho, no quiero que me molesten.

No quería estar entre su familia. Le hartaban. Cada que veía a Adrien, veía a Charlotte y cada que veía a Charlotte, odiaba su vida.

—Mamá, ¡mi padre si va a participar en el evento de la escuela! —Adrien comentó en cuanto vio la figura materna en el umbral de la puerta.

—Lo sé mi amor, verte tan feliz me hace feliz a mí. —La mujer abrazó a su hijo, sólo vivía para él. Su vida completa era él, era su ancla, su razón para vivir, sin él… hacía mucho que se hubiera volado la tapa de los sesos.

Gabriel ignoró la expresión de amor de su familia, "tenía cosas más importantes por hacer". Después de una larga ducha, trazó su plan. El concurso lo usaría como una fachada para estar cerca de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Diría que el premio para el ganador sería comenzar como becario en Agreste. Ignoraría los trabajos de los demás, sólo se enfocaría en la chica.

El concurso era acerca de moda amigable con el medio ambiente. La chica había realizado diseños de ropa hechos con materiales PET. Aunque fuera handmade, tenía calidad y bien invertido adicional a su guía podría ser una atracción para los hypster pudientes, un sector complicado de satisfacer.

La joven tenía ideas frescas y sería interesante su visión juvenil dentro del mercado, cada vez más exigente y cambiante. Así que si ganó por méritos y no sólo por ser hija de "esa mujer".

La felicidad de Marinette no podría ser más grande. En cuanto se enteró que el premio no sólo era que la ropa la usara Adrien para una sesión fotográfica sino que entraría como becaria a Agreste, grito tan fuerte de la emoción que todos en la escuela la escucharon. Llegó corriendo a su casa sólo para que sus padres fueran partícipes de su emoción.

—¡Mamá, no lo vas a creer!

Asustó a Sabine quien estaba atendiendo la caja cuando vio a su hija entrar a toda velocidad con un fólder en mano. Era una hoja membretada de la empresa donde la aceptaban como becaria los próximos seis meses, donde aprendería de los diseñadores que trabajaban para Gabriel. Era una gran oportunidad, que en un futuro sería una excelente referencia para el curriculum de la aspirante a diseñadora.

Tom celebró a su pequeña Marinette, así que esa noche saldrían a cenar a un restaurante para que toda la familia pudiera festejar ese gran momento.

—Mami, ¿por qué no estas feliz? —Marinette dentro de su estupor se dio cuenta que Sabine tenía cierto toque de desagrado ante la noticia, su sonrisa lucía falsa como si algo no estuviera bien.

—Sí, ¿Sabine hay algo malo con la noticia que nos dio Marinetita? —Tom también lo notó, veinte años casados, lo habían hecho muy perceptivo. Notó como su esposa, frunció el ceño cuando Marinette dio la noticia, pero planeaba preguntárselo a Sabine en privado, aunque si su hija ya se había dado cuenta ya no valía la pena ocultarlo.

—Oh, es que estoy un poco abrumada, mi amor. Tienes quince años, y de pronto involucrarte en una empresa, con personas tan mayores… me asusta un poco.

—Seré muy cuidadosa. —afirmó animada la hija de la familia. —Estaré bajo la dirección del gran Gabriel Agreste, él fue quien me dio esta gran oportunidad. ¿Se imaginan? Si logró que mis diseños sean de su agrado, con un poco de esfuerzo quizá logré que me contrate después de terminar la "Academia de Modas de París", y luego me independizaré y crearé mi propia firma. ¡Es tan emocionante!

Marinette ignoraba lo que había en el corazón de su madre. De hecho nadie podía escuchar las voces que gritaban el desagrado de Sabine Cheng, aunque la felicidad de su hija era lo único importante.

Los horarios de Marinette eran de cuatro de la tarde a ocho de la noche. Cuatro horas en las que aprendería a como se desarrollaba el negocio de la moda, que no era tan fácil como esperaba y no sólo se basaba en dibujar lo que te gustaba si no en lo que las personas estarían dispuestas a comprar. El labor de un diseñador era como cualquier trabajo, pesado y cada vez más desafiante.

Comenzó desde lo más básico: cargando cosas y acompañando a los diseñadores, sirviéndoles de asistente. Esporádicamente Gabriel Agreste iba a ver a sus subordinados y de paso echar un vistazo a la joven Dupain.

Marinette estaba tan agradecida con esa oportunidad que no se iba a su hora de salida, había días en los que se quedaba hasta las diez de la noche o incluso asistía los fines de semana. Día a día usar su tarjeta de acceso para ingresar a su más grande sueño y meta, parecía algo tan breve y que se iría de sus manos que quería vivir cada instante,

Uno de esos días, estaba por dejar las pruebas de materiales a la oficina correspondiente cuando chocó sin querer. Las muestras y algunos archivos quedaron desperdigados en el suelo, ya era tarde y estaba cansada, su día no podría empeorar más.

—¿ No se supone que ya deberías estar en casa?

Adrien se agachó a recoger el desastre que tenía enfrente. Iba perdido viendo cosas en su celular cuando Marinette chocó con él. El cansancio de la joven se desvaneció al ver la dulce sonrisa del chico, quería hablar y ofrecerle una disculpa pero no salían palabras de sus cuerdas vocales. Aun sentía como su corazón latía inclemente ante su presencia.

Por parte de Adrien llegó a pensar que era una incomodidad para su compañera, pero quería conocerla. Algo había despertado en él, después de verla trabajar con tanto ahínco dentro de la empresa. Él se encontraba en Agreste Design por obligación mientras Marinette estaba ahí, como si lo anhelara.

Cuando su madre cayó en coma, después de un "accidente" él se dedicó a complacer cada petición de su padre, incluyendo ser modelo. Odiaba ese mundo, quería ser libre hacer lo que él quisiera, trazar su propio camino y no ser la marioneta bajo el yugo de un apellido y una imagen.

—Perdón si te asusté, no soy tan bueno como quisiera cuando quiero hablar con alguien. —comentó el chico con ciertos rasgos de tristeza en su mirada.

—N-no, e-es que, bueno, yo, tú y luego, ya sabes. —No, Marinette no era elocuente y mucho menos daba excelentes intervenciones cuando se requerían.

—Marinette, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Marinette. Le gustaba hablar con él, bueno que él hablara y sólo perderse en un melodiosa voz. Tímidamente la azabache asintió, no estaría preparada para cualquiera que fuera la pregunta.

—Y-yo, ¿soy desagradable?

No, no estaba preparada para contestar a algo como eso. Los ojos del chico no mostraban esa felicidad "extraña" que podía observarse en las revistas, él no era feliz, Adrien no era el chico perfecto que todos se imaginaban, él tenía miedo.

—No lo eres. —Era el momento para hablar desde el fondo de su corazón. —Sé que no he hablado contigo y que aquélla primera impresión que tuvimos el primer día de clases no es exactamente una buena base pero me agradas, Adrien. Tal vez mi voz y mis palabras no lleguen a ti de manera correcta, apuesto que eres una persona maravillosa que tiene mucho por demostrar.

—Es sólo que… alguien, cada que me mira es como si viera lo más repugnante que pueda existir, como si me odiara, como si yo le estorbara. Esa persona debería amarme, yo en verdad lo amo pero…

La voz del rubio se quebró, no sabía por qué delante de ella era capaz de decir lo que siempre acalló en su corazón. Tal vez alguien con un punto de vista neutral lo entendiera. Se había dado cuenta como era repulsivo a los ojos de su padre, como cada que lo veía una sombra de decepción se dibujaba en su rostro. Su madre era completamente diferente a su padre, ella siempre tenía un gesto de amor para él, pero su padre era un rastro de… quizá odio.

Sus padres no se amaban, lo notó desde que era un bebé. Al salir al mundo, la primera pareja que parecía enamorada en verdad había sido la pareja Dupain-Cheng. Tom y Sabine eran una muestra de genuino cariño entre dos personas. ¿Cómo podía experimentar algo que nunca había visto? ¿Algún día sería capaz de querer a alguien cuando no se amaba él mismo?

Se quebró, como un bebé sollozante se abrazó a sí mismo. Marinette se quedó muda ante esa expresión. Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras veía la imagen perfecta del chico desvaneciéndose dándole paso a su verdadero rostro: el rostro de un adolescente que tenía miedo de sí mismo y cuya fragilidad era similar a la de ella, antes de ser Ladybug. Ella encontró un aliciente en el Miraculous, Adrien no tenía nada a que sostenerse.

En un acto reflejo Marinette lo abrazó, quería transmitirle un poco de su seguridad y que sus temores se fueran.

Gabriel vio la escena en silencio.

Le partía el corazón la inseguridad de su hijo aunque su conciencia le gritaba que esa debilidad debía ser curtida hasta que el chico fuera una perfecta imagen del molde Agreste. Razón sobre el corazón; el lema de la familia.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su oficina.

Ignorante de los pensamientos de la cabeza del emporio de diseño de modas. Adrien y Marinette continuaron en su abrazo. La barrera de la perfección de Adrien se derrumbó lo que permitió a Marinette querer conocer los secretos que albergaba su corazón.

Durante los días siguientes, Adrien comenzó a visitar más el centro de trabajo de Marinette, le sirvió para explicarle como se manejaban ciertos requisitos desde el punto de vista de los modelos. Marinette se sintió más tranquila con él rondándola. Sus conversaciones en la escuela fueron aumentando y el nivel de confidencia entre ambos también aumentó.

Del otro lado, como protectores y guardianes de los Miraculous las cosas también progresaron. Ladybug dejó de hacerle desplantes a Chat Noir y él dejó de perseguirla de manera constante. Había noches en las que se pasaban toda la madrugada en la cima de la Torre, hablando de cosas irrelevantes después de haber patrullado la ciudad. Descubrieron cosas del otro que eran enigmáticas y se volvieron cercanos.

Fueron compenetrándose en el campo de batalla, los akumas enviados por Hawkmoth eran tan sencillos para la pareja de héroes ahora que habían cruzado la línea con confianza en el otro. Los nuevos poderes fueron apareciendo y entre ambos fueron descubriendo la forma correcta de usarlos.

Antes que se dieran cuenta, algo comenzó a nacer entre ellos; iniciando una guerra en sus corazones. Adrien se sentía bien con Ladybug y Marinette y Marinette sentía lo mismo con Adrien y Chat Noir. Tenía suma confianza en ambos, y su cariño parecía que se dividía en cantidades similares. Lo cual no podía ser, un corazón late por alguien más… no por dos.

El cariño era genuino, no era el de una amistad. Sentían ese fervor palpitante por "dos personas diferentes". Aunque eso causaba gracia en Tikki y Plagg, sin embargo cierta sombra de incertidumbre nacía en ellos. El juego de los amores cruzados era algo típico y común en la vida de los portadores de Miraculous, pero no era nada bueno.

Del lado de Gabriel no apartó de su mente la idea principal por la que Marinette estaba ahí, tenía que acercarse a la chiquilla y preguntar un poco por su familia, específicamente por su madre.

—Señorita Marinette.

Entró a la oficina donde trabajaban los diseñadores amateur, sin excepción los jóvenes entraron en pánico cuando vieron a su jefe en el lugar. Quien estaba al borde del terror era Marinette. Que la persona a quien más admirabas y a quien más temías por ser tu jefe, te llamara, sólo podría significar que algo malo se avecinaría.

—Venga a mi oficina un momento, ahora.

Si, el tono autoritario del director de Agreste Design era algo que helaba la sangre sin excepción. La jefa de Marinette le pidió que lo acompañara o habría consecuencias… malas.

Asustada, la azabache acató las órdenes y siguió al director. Todo el camino fue un sepulcral y fatuo silencio que no terminaba, era algo que asustaba mucho. Una vez que llegaron, Gabriel le pidió a Marinette que tomara asiento, la joven rápidamente hizo que lo que ordenaron.

—He hablado con sus superiores; dicen que es una joven con talento que necesita ser guiada para que sus dotes sean explotados de manera correcta. —Resonó la voz de Gabriel en su oficina.

—Y-yo lo agradezco, a-gra-dezco sus palabras, Monsieur Agreste. Es importante para mí, que alguien como usted me diga eso. —Estaba a punto de desmayarse por lo nervios, no había hablado directamente con él, desde que lo otorgó la beca.

—Estuve revisando sus diseños y estoy de acuerdo con mis subordinados. A partir de hoy, estará bajo mis órdenes directas y para eso comenzara a relacionarse con Nathalie. El talento debe cultivarse y creo que ya tiene las bases para este negocio, es hora de trabajar en él.

Al fin podría tener a la chiquilla a su lado. Trabajando juntos podría obtener todos los datos que quería de Sabine Cheng estarían a su disposición, de una fuente confiable.

Para Marinette fue un ascenso y su contrato de meses como becaria se extendió más. Percibía un apoyo económico lo cual era conveniente para seguir comprando sus telas y ahorrar para su matrícula en la Academia de modas. El único problema era su constante cansancio. Entre la escuela, el ser becaria en Agreste y su trabajo como heroína estaba sumamente agotada. A veces solo dormía cuatro o cinco horas, su salud estaba mermándose y había momentos en los que se escondía dentro del baño para dormitar unos minutos.

Un día, estaba acomodando los rollos de tela en el estudio privado del diseñador, cuando se puso a dormitar unos segundos sobre la, mesa de trabajo.

—Señorita Marinette, es de pésimo gusto hacer esa clase de demostraciones.

Gabriel la vio recostada sobre los trazos de la nueva temporada. Lo último que quería era que la chica ensuciara los nuevos proyectos que mostraría en la pasarela.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Lo lamento mucho Monsieur Agreste, de verdad lo lamento.

Gabriel suspiro fastidiado, recordó que no podría atraer las moscas con hiel. Debía abrirse ante esa niña para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Bueno, supongo que una niña de dieciséis años aún no está acostumbrada a las exigencias de un trabajo tan complicado como es ser diseñador. —la voz tranquila y fingida de Gabriel parecía casi verídica, para alguien que no lo conociera. —Me temo deberá acostumbrarse a no descansar si quiere llegar a tener éxito.

—¿Tan c-complicado es?

—Sí, La vida de estudiante es la mejor de todas, antes de las responsabilidades y caer en la realidad.

—Pareciera que es una carrera llena de glamour aunque con lo dicho por alguien con experiencia como usted, supongo que el lado obscuro del glamour es algo que pocas personas…

—Dignas de caminar por él aceptarían. —complementó el diseñador ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo conoce esa frase? —preguntó con una sonrisa la joven.

—¿Qué?

—Si, esa frase la suele decir mi mamá. Me la repite mucho, desde que le dije que quería ser diseñadora. —Explicó la pelinegra.

—Bueno, n-no creo que su madre este distanciada de la verdad.

Gabriel había dado el primer paso para inmiscuirse en la vida cotidiana de los Dupain-Cheng. Conforme pasaron los días, las conversaciones entre el astro de la moda y la joven aspirante; se convirtieron en algo asiduo. Marinette le contó cómo es que su madre le hacía ropa, las dibujaba, pasaba los trazos a papel y luego a tela, el sonido de la maquina le avisaba que estrenaría un nuevo vestido y eso la emocionaba.

Había algo en la chica que no lo dejaba en paz: que ella podría ser como la hija que Bridgette y él querían.

Aun cuando sólo eran estudiantes de Universidad; Bridgette quería una familia. Él le seguía el juego, a veces diciéndole que tendrían dos hijos, un niño y una niña, que adoptarían un perro y un gato, que él aprendería a cocinar para ella, que sus aniversarios los pasarían en la playa y mínimo se irían de luna de miel una vez al año.

Esa vida no sonaba tan mal, de hecho era lo más cercano al paraíso.

Ver a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, trabajando tan arduamente, anotando y aprendiendo cada palabra dicha por el diseñador; lo hizo querer algo que jamás tendría. Quería dejar su legado a alguien de su familia, que su hijo o hija se apuntaran a la carrera que tanto le importaban o tal vez no le importaría tanto si tuviera la familia que en verdad se había imaginado.

—Señorita Marinette, ¿qué le motiva a levantarse día tras día? —Preguntó Gabriel una vez mientras hacía los trazos para un vestido de novia que le había encargado la hija de una duquesa.

—Ahm, es una pregunta complicada pero creo que sería la sorpresa de aprender algo nuevo. —comentó la azabache mientras anotaba medidas en su cuaderno número cinco, pues había llenado todos los anteriores con anotaciones de sus nuevos conocimiento en el rubro del diseño de modas. —Mi madre siempre me dice que un nuevo día es la oportunidad de mejorar el anterior, cuando debes afrontar las consecuencias del pasado en tu presente en busca de un futuro para la mejor versión de ti.

—Su madre parece una mujer optimista. —comentó el diseñador.

—La quiero mucho, siempre tiene un consejo para mí aunque mi papá es un amor. Él siempre se la pasa mimándome, no importa qué tan mayor sea para él siempre seré una bebé. Según mamá me ha malcriado y por eso no maduraré pero quiero atesorar cada minuto con mi familia. No me importa mi edad si puedo seguir siendo su princesa.

—¿Quiere mucho a sus padres?

—Sí, los amo. Son lo más importante para mí, les debo mucho. —La chica era diligente y proactiva, con una enorme ansiedad de aprender.

Al fin había encontrado a alguien a quien heredarle sus conocimientos. Lo que había comenzado como una forma de borrar esa obsesión que sentía por Sabine Cheng, aunque todo fue diferente a lo esperado. En su camino por quitarse de la mente a la madre de la chica había recordado sus anhelos por su heredero, aunque también llegó esa decepción porque su verdadero hijo no fuera lo que quería.

—¿Por qué no es mi hija? —el quejido de Gabriel estaba lleno de tristeza —Bridgette, ¿por qué no nos dio tiempo para poder tener una hija como ella? Tiene tus ojos y tus cabellos negros, esa melena color de la noche que tanto me enamoró, hasta tiene esos destellos azules que brillan con el sol. —Comentó Gabriel en voz alta una vez que estaba en casa.

Absorto en sus pensamientos se puso a divagar en lo que tanto anheló. Marinette Dupain Cheng, podría ser la hija de Bridgette, de su Bridgette; pero que tuvo con otro hombre. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tener una hija con alguien más? ¿Por qué no estaba con él? ¿Por qué esa chiquilla representaba todo lo que quiso tener? La familia Dupain-Cheng era lo que él quería. Un hogar lleno de amor.

—Has pasado más tiempo con esa niña que con nuestro hijo en toda su vida. —La figura de Charlotte se hizo presente en el despacho, interrumpiendo el soliloquio del diseñador.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí? —advirtió Gabriel. —Este lugar es exclusivo para mí, es mi santuario. Nadie más que yo tiene permitido estar aquí.

—No tengo ganas de pelear Gabriel, sólo que… —suspiró pesadamente la mujer haciendo a un lado su melena dorada. —Esa niña, se parece mucho a ella. ¿Me vas a decir que vas a abandonarme para reemplazarla con una niña? Eres más patético de lo que aparentas y un asqueroso enfermo, tiene la edad de tu hijo. ¡Le triplicas la edad!

—No me interesa las cosas que se estén formando en tu mente retorcida, sólo que tengo a alguien dispuesta a aprender y poner en práctica lo que yo le enseñe. —dijo con fastidio Gabriel.

—Hace tantos años que me da igual lo que hagas, sólo te advierto que cuando ya no seamos útiles el uno para el otro, al menos ten el suficiente valor para liberarme de este horrible matrimonio, ya me arrancaste todo, déjame al menos marchar con el poco orgullo y dignidad que me quedan antes que una chiquilla me remplace y que obligues a mi hijo llamarla "Madre". —Escupió molesta la mujer de ojos verdes.

—Charlotte, hasta tú tienes más dignidad que esto. —El diseñador rodó los ojos en signo de fastidio.

—¡Ya te lo dije Félix Agreste!

—¡No me llames así! —vociferó el diseñador golpeando el escritorio. —¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme por ese nombre! Nadie más puede llamarme por ese nombre.

—Jamás soltarás su recuerdo y morirás sólo para ella. Espero que tu vida sea tan infeliz después de la muerte, justo como te mereces.

Charlotte salió furiosa del lugar. Sabía que la debilidad de Gabriel era "ella" y aprovechaba para echarle en cara lo infeliz que eran, Charlotte era infeliz y el también. Sufrirían hasta el último instante que estuvieran juntos.

Cuando se dirigía a su habitación fue interceptada por Adrien, quien durante las últimas semanas no hablaba de nadie más que Marinette.

Charlotte sólo sonreía, ante la efusividad de su hijo por contarle lo bien que se llevaba con su nueva "amiga", aunque de amistad ya no había nada. Habían salido varias veces juntos, Adrien estaba feliz y su madre sabía que algo estaba naciendo en su corazón. De verdad estaba harta que los dos hombres de su casa estuvieran bajo el embrujo de aquélla chiquilla. Debía conocerla, tenía que encontrar una debilidad en la niña y sacarla de la vida de Adrien. No le importaba Gabriel, que se quedara con él si quería pero con su hijo, con su bebé, ninguna oportunista se acercaría a él.

Después de investigar a la niña; se enteró que vivía en la panadería que cruzaba la calle del Colegio. Debía hablar con la madre de la chica y hacerle saber que su hija tenía que alejarse de Adrien.

Con paso firme entró al lugar antes que fuera la hora de la salida de la escuela, tenía que hablar a solas.

—Bienvenida, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

Un hombre de complexión robusta la saludó, algunos rastros de harina aun cubrían su rostro del varón mientras limpiaba sus manos con una franela.

—Ahm, hola. Y-yo venía a-

Charlotte se quedó sin habla, planeaba encontrarse con la madre de la niña. Entre mujeres era fácil marcar el territorio cuando de sus vástagos se trataba pero no sabía como hablar con los padres.

—¡Ya sé! Le recomendaron nuestra panadería y viene a probar nuestros productos.

El hombre sonrió y salió detrás del mostrador para llenar una canasta con los panes más sencillos pero que tenían un sabor más hogareño que siempre terminaba de convencer a los nuevos clientes. A Charlotte no le quedó de otra más que aceptar el gesto, el hombre le ofreció una taza de café para acompañar su bocadillo.

Tom Dupain era un hombre carismático y dulce por excelencia. Lo que hizo pensar a Charlotte que si el padre era así, no había duda porque la hija terminó cautivando a todos. Sabine entró al local, después de haber ido al mercado, para su sorpresa ver a una bella mujer rubia de ojos verdes en una profunda conversación con su esposo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Saludó a la mujer, quien olvidó su misión y terminó por comprar algunos panecillos. En ese instante Adrien entró a la panadería junto a Marinette, quien tenía un día libre e iba a aprovecharlo saliendo con el modelo.

—Mamá ¿qué haces aquí? —Adrien se quedo sorprendido al ver a su mamá conversando con tanta familiaridad con Tom.

—Falta de confianza señora Agreste, si nos hubiera dicho que era mamá de Adrien habríamos hecho una reunión familiar. —intervino estupefacto el padre de la casa Dupain.

—Mucho gusto de encontrarla aquí, Madame Agreste. —Saludó Marinette.

—Oh, yo quería conocer a los padres de la chica que se ha ganado la amistad de mi hijo. —Charlotte entró inmediatamente en su papel de mujer agradable. —Aunque ahora, después de conocer a esta agradable pareja no me sorprende que su hija se haya ganado el favor de Adrien.

Las visitas de madre e hijo a la panadería fueron aumentando, era algo común que alguno de los dos estuviera en el local. Charlotte hallaba relajante la conversación de Sabine y Tom, como si algo la tranquilizara, mientras Adrien adoraba esa familiaridad y calidez hogareña que no encontraba en la mansión.

—Marinette, vas a ir a la fiesta después del desfile. —Adrien preguntó unos meses después cuando la temporada primavera-verano estaba por estrenarse.

—Por supuesto, —Marinette seguía con esa ansiedad de aprender de Agreste Design y cada día ahí era perfecto, y lo era más ante la relación que compartía con Adrien, algo que ligeramente comenzaba a salir de la amistad. vNathalie me dio un boleto pero tu mamá me dio otros dos para invitar a mis padres. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque, a-a ti ¿te gus-taría que fuéramos juntos? —Adrien estaba ruborizado y se rascaba el cabello ante la pena que estaba pasando.

—¿M-me es-tas in-vitando? —si hacía unos meses Adrien le hubiera pedido eso, ella se hubiera desmayado y aunque se conocían un poco más, la sorpresa seguía presente.

—S-si, si quisiera estar contigo durante la fiesta.

Tímidamente la joven pareja iba aceptando sus emociones y sentimientos. Su corazón latía por el otro aunque aún no se llenaban de valor para declararlo de frente. Con pasos torpes se acercaban al camino que rebasaba la amistad.

Gabriel celebraba una victoria más que aplastante en su carrera de diseño. Le había ganado a todas las casas de moda Europea durante la Fashion Week. Sin embargo, ganar no lo estaba haciendo tan feliz como quería. Le fastidiaban esas reuniones aunque era el mundo donde se desarrolló y al cual debía enfrentar día a día.

Charlotte era toda sonrisas, saludando a sus "amigas" socialités y entrando al juego de la vanagloria. Requería hablar con alguien real, alguien que su mayor interés no fuera verse más "bonita que las otras" o "las cirugías que se harían".

En ese instante Adrien entró al recinto en compañía de la familia Dupain-Cheng; las muecas no se hicieron esperar. Marinette se sentía fuera de lugar, pero ir del brazo de Adrien la relajaba. Él se había ofrecido a ir por la familia para que asistieran a la reunión. Aunque los padres de la chica se negaron, la vehemente solicitud de Charlotte los había terminado por convencer.

La matriarca de la casa Agreste fue de inmediato a recibirlos, ellos se habían convertido en el oasis de su desértica vida. La conversación de la pareja era lo único real en ese mar de aversión e hipocresía.

Gabriel, por su parte sintió como su corazón se oprimía. Al ver a Marinette del brazo de Adrien hizo que el diseñador recordara como deseaba llevar a una de esas reuniones a Bridgette, pero el anterior cabeza de la familia Agreste, la hubiera sacado de una manera horrenda…

—Buenas noches Monsieur Agreste. —saludó Marinette. —Es una adorable reunión digna de todo el esfuerzo que ha volcado en esta temporada.

—Si, padre. Felicidades por la Fashion Week. —comentó Adrien.

—Gracias, a ambos. Diviértanse.

Gabriel dejó a la joven pareja un poco consternada por la forma de actuar del diseñador, pero supusieron que su ser asocial lo impulsaba a alejarse de la fiesta. No estaban tan alejados de la realidad, en la mente de Gabriel una conversación bajo la luz de la luna evocaba sus recuerdos…

 _"—¿Sabes? Nuestros hijos serían tan lindos. Una hija tuya apuesto que sería tan linda, mon chaton. Sé que somos jóvenes, pero creo en el amor eterno. Mi amor, esta noche… yo, Bridgette Ohara, juro que te amaré a ti, por toda la eternidad. Mi alma y mi corazón te los entrego este día, no me importa los obstáculos que tengamos, si es por estar a tu lado, cada uno se me hará insignificante. Quiero una familia contigo, los niños que nazcan de nosotros serán por el amor que tenemos, una expresión pura de mi amor por ti, te amo…_

— _Brid, yo no sé lo que siento por ti, pero sé que me gusta sentirlo. ¿No crees que la luna es hermosa? —comentó el joven tomando entre sus manos las delicadas manos de la azabache. —Incluso ¡me dan ganas de bailar!_

 _—Un Agreste bailando a la mitad de la calle. —Bridgette soltó una carcajada pero seguía el paso de su acompañante"_

—Yo también te amo, Bridgette. ¿Por qué no te lo dije en ese momento? Tu recuerdo es lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo por tantos años, tu pérdida fue lo más doloroso que he vivido y mi corazón… tú te lo llevaste ¿Cómo puedo amar, si mi amor se fue contigo?

 _La luna que nos vio bailar pegados_

Estando en el balcón del salón, con la luna de testigo, esa misma luna que lo había acompañado como recordatorio de una vida más placentera al lado de ella, quería gritar su dolor. Siempre ahogándolo y guardando silencio por el bien de su apellido. Ya no quería seguir así, ya no podía…

 _Es la que nos ve hoy, cada uno por su lado_

—Buenas noches, Monsieur Agreste.

Gabriel respiró profundamente para volver a colocarse esa máscara de indiferencia, volteó lentamente para ordenarle a la persona que se retirara aunque el destino es un jugador irónico, que ponía delante de él a la mujer que hacía casi un año había iniciado su búsqueda, para acallar las voces que lo lanzaban en su rastro.

 _Nunca he querido así, a golpes de locura y desesperación_

—Madame Cheng, ¿también necesitaba un respiro? —comentó Gabriel, sacando su cigarrera de la bolsa de su smoking.

 _No existe una canción, más triste y más obscura que la del adiós_

—La fiesta es adorable, pero demasiado falsa para mi gusto. Si estoy aquí, es sólo por mi hija. Mientras ella sea feliz, soportaré lo que sea. —Comentó Sabine, colocándose en el barandal.

Gabriel trataba de no verla, cada rasgo de su rostro era el de Bridgette, unos años mayor, incluso su voz… su voz era la misma. Si no tuviera ese sentimiento de fastidio, juraría que era ella. La locura lo estaba carcomiendo y la desesperación era un rastro de su ya inexistente calma.

 _El oficio de olvidar no es tan fácil de aprender… sálvame_

—Adrien es un niño adorable, si me permite decirlo. Ha estado en mi casa un par de ocasiones y es un chico, muy atento, educado y siempre dispuesto a apoyar a las personas. —comentó Sabine, sin perder rastro de la luna que los observaba.

—Sí, así lo he educado.

Era una gran mentira, pero ¿qué más se podía esperar de un hombre a quien no le interesaba lo que pasara con su vástago?

—Se parece mucho a su madre. Madame Agreste ha visitado la panadería últimamente, siempre tiene una palabra amable para Marinette y se ha convertido en una cliente habitual.

—¿De verdad? Eso es algo… interesante.

—¡Quiero que toda su familia se aleje de la mía! —advirtió en tono autoritario la mujer.

Sus orbes grisáceos brillaban en un sentimiento negativo tan hiriente que causó el desconcierto del diseñador.

—¿Disculpe? No entiendo lo que dice, madame,

—Marinette es una niña que piensa bien de casi todas las personas, más de quienes admira. No sé a qué enfermo juego quieres someterla, pero déjame decirte que por mi hija, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Única advertencia: sácala de esa tontería de la beca Agreste.

—Madame, yo-

—Tú no eres nada más que un niño rico que toma juguetes y después se aburre de ellos. Mi hija no caerá ante ti, no me obligues a hacerte daño antes que lastimes a Marinette.

Sabine, estaba molesta, la rabia e ira corría palpante en sus venas. Sus ojos inyectados de furia y desprecio se infiltraban en el alma de Gabriel, ese escalofrío no lo había sentido desde aquéllos días…

—Tú eras quien llamaba a la panadería hace medio año, después involucras a mi hija en concursos y luego tu familia y tú tratan de llamar su atención. ¡No le harán daño a mi bebé! Soy capaz de la barbarie más dolorosa antes que hagan algo irreparable. Buenas noches Monsieur Agreste y espero que sea la última vez que tenga que ver a alguien que lleve su apellido. Convenza a su hijo que se aleje de mi bebé. Nuestros estatus sociales se encargaran de hacer notar esa diferencia. Detenga esto antes que esos dos estén enamorados y mi hija lloré cuando él se case con alguien más conveniente.

Sabine se arregló el adorno del vestido y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Sólo si aceptas que eres Bridgette Ohara. —Al fin la tenía acorralada, podría limpiar sus sospechas. —Acéptalo y yo obedeceré.

—Monsieur Agreste, no sé a quién se refiere. Lamento no poder ayudarlo. —El tono conciliador de la mujer era falso, Gabe lo sabía, él era el rey de la falsedad.

—Bueno, no quedara de otra que mantener a la señorita Marinette dentro del programa de becas. Cualquier madre estaría feliz que sus hijos alcancen sus sueños, aunque creo que usted no es el caso. —sonrió cínicamente el diseñador soltando una bocanada de humo.

—Deja de amenazarme. No sé quién es la mujer de quien habla, yo soy Sabine Cheng vaya y busque a esa chica en cualquier lugar lejos de mi familia y de mi casa. —Sabine, levantó la voz aunque con la música del recinto, era imposible que la escucharan dentro.

—Entonces no puedo asegurarle nada.

Gabriel era un experto en ese juego de estira y afloja. Tomó su cigarrillo, lo lanzó al suelo para después pisarlo; soltó una última bocanada de humo y se dirigió al interior del salón.

—Está bien Félix, tú ganas. —suspiró pesadamente Sabine. —Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos o más bien, Chat Noir y Ladybug. Retrasé por veinticinco años nuestro encuentro…

 _Voy, por tu amor, muero y soy, flor que se desangra, amor_

—Tienes razón, yo soy Bridgette.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Si, ya lo sé. No he sido una buena ficker estos días, en mi defensa...

No, la verdad no tengo nada en mi defensa, recuerdan que hace un año les dije que cambiarían las cosas debido a mi trabajo, pues si cambiaron, bastante.

Llego tres veces más cansada y harta de todo que a pesar de la incesantes ideas que hay en mi mente, mi cuerpo ya no me responde y estoy muy cansada para escribir.

Además que mi amor por Mahou Tsukai no Yome arde con la intensidad de mil soles y ya esta por acabarse TT_TT Elías mi amor, no podré soportar verte triste mañana TT_TT

Y pues, no he estado ni por asomo en el fandom de MLB, por lo tanto no se en que va y siendo sincera tampoco me llama la atención, ahora mi cariño esta con Eclipsa de (Star vs the Forces of Evil), tenía un fanfic precioso de ella, pero el tiempo esta en mi contra. Tambien una idea para Mahou Yome, que aaaah Dios! Ese AU, es más dramático que Detrás del Antifaz y haré que ambos lleguen al límite fisico y mental! Aunque no sé si publicarlo...

Bueno, pues este es el cap, sip, Sabine si es Bridgette pero, por que permitió que todo pasara? eso lo sabrán ...

algún día,

quizá-.

BYE BYE


End file.
